


Not the way to properly Sync

by jenovasilver



Series: Shaun's Strangest Week Ever... [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anal Sex, Animus Hijinks, Caught, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, M/M, Messy, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Revenge, Romantic Comedy, Sex Toys, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond is stuck in the Animus and Shaun gets his payback..hilarity ensues...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the way to properly Sync

***********************

“Oops, that’s not good.” Rebecca muttered under her breath but it was enough to catch the ears of Lucy and Shaun, both immediately turned to her in expectation of an explanation of the ‘Oops’. “Yeah, that’s definitely ungood.”

“’Ungood’? What the bloody hell does that mean?!”

“It means I dun goof, Baby is angry at me…she’s not syncing right.”

“Y-you can fix it right?” Lucy asked with worry in her voice, Shaun had to look to her for fear because he damn sure wasn’t going to admit it, especially after the two of them poked fun at him because of Rebecca’s earlier ‘gay joke’.

“Oh, yeah, yeah….I’m going to have to resupply up tho…and Desmond’s kinda suck in limbo.”

“WHAT?!”

“Relax, relax sheesh…he’s like in the world’s flashiest waiting room.” Rebecca shrugged off, trying to mask the concern herself but Desmond’s vitals were stable, “See? Look…he’s great.”

“Can he hear us?” Shaun asked surprisingly softly, damnit he wasn’t trying to be obvious and Rebecca caught his moment of weakness.

“You wanna confess in case I’m totally wrong?”

“No, I want to see if our only link to saving the bloody world is still alive and not a vegetable because an inept technician!”

“Everyone calm down,” And Lucy walked over to Desmond, he always appeared sleeping while strapped to that thing, “Desmond? You can hear me right? Rebecca is trying to fix whatever’s going on with the Animus, wherever you are, just stay there and try not to do anything to set your monitors off until then. We’ll try to fix it ASAP, okay?” Rebecca grabbed her jacket and Lucy geared up to go hunt for the supplies, “Shaun, looks like you’re pulling triple duty, try to keep an eye on him and call us if anything changes okay?”

“Yeah, yeah…sure.” Shaun shrugged off but his voice betrayed him still and Lucy looked at him, “No, I will, go.” And the two women left the room.

Leaving Shaun alone with his thoughts…..and a helpless Desmond.

Then again, Desmond was in sore need of some sort of payback…he left him alone to the teasing of the girls but…Desmond was _pretty_ helpless.

“It’ll serve him right….the sod.” Shaun placed his away message on the screen and walked to Desmond in the Animus, his life signs were completely stable and he really did appear to be sleeping. “Desmond? Can you hear me? Right, course you can hear me. Good, y’know that really bloody hurt!” Shaun whispered over Desmond and stared at his face, he felt silly for even talking to a unconscious guy but the ache in his back reminded him of what he was about to do. “Listen, you clearly have no idea on how to fuck a bloke! That may work for the little poofs you know in New York, but there’s a proper way of doing things and I’m going to show you! Or rather…y’know what, it doesn’t matter!”

Shaun removed his sweater and adjusted his glasses, he was DEAD SET on raping Desmond when the word ‘rape’ entered his thoughts, rape? No, it…wasn’t _necessarily_ going to be rape. He didn’t exactly have duct tape and a switchblade on him at the time and this wasn’t going to hurt Desmond either, it was going to be…’dubious’ at best.

So Shaun resumed his undressing, removing his shirt and glasses and folding them neatly on the nearby table, then he pushed up Desmond’s hoodie to reveal his sculpted waist and chest. He looked at the prospect of devouring that and gulped down his fear, then he heard a small chuckle from Desmond…Even sleeping Shaun felt the bastard was mocking him.

 

He immediately began sucking on his nipples.

 

*************************************

Desmond felt like he was walking through pulled cotton balls, being stuck in the Animus wasn’t the worse thing that could happen but it wasn’t pleasant either. The pale digital atmosphere had no smell and felt neither cold nor hot…. _normally_ but Desmond couldn’t help but feel warm all of sudden, especially with on his chest…like someone was sitting on it.

“Uhh…hello? Is someone there?” Desmond shouted and felt his chest heat up, his nipples got strangely tingly and parts of his body were twitching from invisible touches, he could have sworn someone was touching his cock and he jumped back, “What!? H-hey who are!!”

“D-D-*crackle* Des-mond-yo-*crackle*”

“Shaun!? Wha-what the hell!?” He felt his knees give out and he fell to the hazy white ground, “S-shaun…you…ahhh!!”

“Y-you have to-*crackle*-pay for being-*crackle* a smart-” Desmond jerked from the stroking and sucking; the heat traveled down his chest pass his navel and rested squarely on his crotch.

“Wait!? A-re you..raping me!?” The sucking began and Desmond lost it, all he could do was hang on and let Shaun have at him, “Y-you ARE raping me! You bastard!”

Desmond writhed on the ground, he wasn’t particularly angry at Shaun because Shaun was doing a FANTASTIC job sucking him down, this was insane and the air pricked around him. Everything was so hot now and he tore off his hoodie and struggled at his jeans, these never were impossible to remove before but his boner made working the damned zipper a challenge in itself.

The familiar tearing of the syncing trying to complete its run, the slow building of cities building into familiar scenery…blurring shapes of people and he was in the middle of the crowded market street, their languages mixing and becoming incomprehensible.

But Desmond could care less if the Animus collapsed all around him, the invisible mouth took every inch of him that he could FEEL the lips kissing his torso. He was going to come any second he knew it, suddenly something tight gripped his cock…he couldn’t come, oh god, what the hell!?

“H-hastings you limey bastard! Don’t you fucking do this to me!” Next a fresh slap of cold struck his body and he was gasping, it couldn’t be over?! Shaun couldn’t leave him like this, no! Not yet!?

Shaun was at his limit, he pulled his mouth off Desmond’s cock as managed to wrap the cord of Desmond’s hoodie around his cock, oh it was cruel but payback is a bitch!  Quickly waddle ran in the ladies’ room and nearly tore everything apart to find it…he KNEW Rebecca had toys and found the ‘back massager’ with lube that she ordered when no one was looking, it certainly was TOO thick for that purpose. Then he sprinted for Desmond’s stash, finding some old condoms, slipped one on the massager and climbed back on Desmond. Even unconscious, Desmond’s face of wanton strain was priceless, if only he had his cellphone on hand. Instead he slathered the massager with the lube then bent over Desmond’s hardness with a smile as he slowly unraveled the cord.

“I’m going to show you how it’s properly done…thank me later!” And Shaun nudged the massager into the sleeping Assassin.

Desmond felt the foreign object load into his ass and its’ coldness slowly prickled into warmth all through him, Shaun shoved the damned thing to his very hilt, knocking the wind out of him and shuddered in his orgasm. There was a spray of hotness that slathered his chest and lips and he licked the static air hungrily, wishing to God that he could taste it..damnit! Desmond felt everything but it wasn’t the same. He watched the white spots cool on the ground and tried to gather his thoughts but he couldn’t…that’s when he noticed. The marketplace in Masyaf, full of people.

 _And they were all staring at him._

“Uhh….h-hey…everybody…” Desmond saw men immediately charging for him and he tried to gather himself together but they were going to get him, “W-wait!? Shit!!” swiftly three Assassins swooped from nowhere and stabbed the men, Desmond recognized one of them…it was him.

 _Altäir Ibn-La'Ahad.._

The marketplace erupted into an uproar over the killings and citizens ran everywhere, Altäir looked at Desmond at first with disgust which really REALLY didn’t help his boner and then he walked closer to the writing man in curiosity. He reached to grab Desmond’s head when he felt the squeezing and sliding around his cock, somewhere insanely hot and tight. Fucking Shaun! Desmond cursed to himself; he was in the middle of fucking an invisible man RIGHT in front of his Assassin ancestor!?! Altäir paused, unsure of what to do..

“I…I’m sorry-”

The Marketplace dissolved again and he watched Altäir faded into white slices of data, Desmond shoved up, he knew Shaun was on top of him because all of the weight was on his thighs and he assumed the angle necessary to penetrate. Not that he was doing anything, he still had some sort of fucking object in his ass and now said object was VIBARATING!

Shaun rode Desmond’s cock like he was in the rodeo, it felt so good having his ass being stretched and plugged up and he stirred his waist on it. It was almost like his brain shut down and regressed to nothing more then a animal in heat, Shaun tried to restrain himself because of all the equipment around him much less the chair which squeaked each bounce that was made. He remembered the massager inside Desmond and fumbled with the control, he slid the dial up to mid high which made Desmond twitch and he bucked his body upward, sending his dick straight into Shaun’s ass and poked his prostate.

The white beams completed their process in creating a new city..another familiar place filled with people and Desmond tried to focus, the coming orgasm taking hold of his body and he felt the rush leave him.

“M-motherfu-fu-fucker!! Ahhhhh!!” Desmond scream into the white emptiness, this was more then he could even bare and stop trying to figure out how many times he came all he knew is that he fucking didn’t want it to stop.

“Dio, tu sei una rumorosa!” A blonde whispered above him and he laughed as he bent his hand down to wipe Desmond’s face, “Amico, you should be more careful...we are not in very progressive times for such a bawdy display.” Desmond recognized the face...

“L-Leonardo da Vinci..?” the blonde smiled so warmly at him, “You can....see me too..?”

“Me and God above can see you! You appeared in my studio...although, I am not sure on how...” They both looked at the door opening and a man completely cloaked in white stepped in, “Ah! Auditore, come, we have a more salacious guest then you!”

“I seriously doubt that Il mio amore...hmmm?” Desmond locked eyes with a young Ezio Auditore da Firenze, he was so...gorgeous. Desmond felt the push down on his waist, gasp and came again, “You appear to be...consumed with something unseen.”

“It is strange, you make the _same_ face when you are like that...I should know, I have the sketches...” Leonardo whispered which made Ezio blush and before he was able to walk over to Desmond the white blades of the sync in process surrounded the area, no, Desmond didn’t want to leave not like this again. The two Italians voices disappeared into the static of the Animus and finally, Desmond was alone again...covered in sweat and cum...he wasn’t sure if this was the best sex he’s had or the strangest.

“De-*crackle*smond...are-*crackle*you alright?! Per-haps...I *crackle* too much..”

“You fucking think!!? I’m going to fuck your brains out when I get out of here!” Desmond shouted and groaned. “You better clean me up too before the girls get back.”

“They’re *crackle* al-already *crackle* back...sorry...”

“Fuck you Hastings! Gahhh...”

It was a extraordinary sensation that cradled Desmond, he was dirty, exhausted and joyfully spent and he fell asleep.

*********************

“We are here…”

“It appears so, clearly..this is magic and this man is the key. We both saw him.”

“Yes.”

“Should we wake him?”

“Yes.”

“You do not talk much signore.”

“Men that continually allow their tongues wag show their ignorance.”

“What dull company you are? Come, let us dress him.”

“Leave him as he lies…his debauchery lead him to such a state.”

“Cast the first stone, I have heard stories of you and Malik-”

  
**  
SHINK   
**   


Desmond snapped his eyes opened to stare at the two men nearly at the point of a fracas, one with a cold frown and one with a cocky smile.

Altäir Ibn-La'Ahad _and_ Ezio Auditore da Firenze.

 

The two legendary Assassins, his ancestors and him with his dick hanging out.

 

Yep, this was definitely **Not the way** **to properly Sync.**

 

 **END of Part Two**

 **************************

 ****


End file.
